This invention relates in general to seats for passenger vehicles, and in particular is concerned with a manually actuated seat adjuster.
A common seat system for a passenger compartment of an automobile includes a front driver bucket seat, a front passenger bucket seat, and a rear passenger bench seat. Each of the bucket seats includes a seat bottom and a seat back. A seat back is usually hinged to a seat bottom and can be pivoted forward to allow access to the rear bench seat. The seat bottom can be mounted on a track assembly to permit a seat to be adjusted along a longitudinal axis for comfort of an occupant and access to the rear seat.
Seat adjusters are provided to adjust the position of the seat with respect to a floor of a passenger compartment. Manually actuated seat adjusters rely on a force from a user to unlock the position of a seat and permit a seat to be positioned as desired. Power actuated seat adjusters usually rely on an electric motor to provide the force to move a seat as desired. Seat adjusters cooperate with a seat bottom to move the seat assembly as desired.
It is desirable to provide a reliable and cost effective manually actuated seat adjuster for a vehicular seat. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a manually actuated seat adjuster attached to a seat bottom frame assembly to permit a vehicular seat to be positioned as desired.